


"That's All That Matters"

by ltomlinstagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltomlinstagram/pseuds/ltomlinstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one-shot based off of December 2nd, 2012, the day before the boys play at MSG. Harry was seen with Taylor Swift and Louis was seen with Eleanor. This is what happens when they get back to their hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"That's All That Matters"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://ltomlinstagram.tumblr.com/post/37089399046/fangirlingwithhazza-louis-how-did-today-go  
> Word Count: 499

Louis stumbled into his room utterly exhausted, both emotionally and physically. Harry woke with a jolt at the heavy door swinging shut and sat up from his slumped position on the bed.

“You waited for me.” Louis stated, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Of course,” Harry replied, wiping the sleep from his eyes and yawning. “C’mere.”

“How’d today go with Taylor? D’ya think they bought it?” Louis kicked off his shoes and laid down as well, both on their sides.

“Don’t wanna talk about it,” Harry raised his arm up so Louis could fit his head under it, bringing their faces closer. Their legs tangled easily and Harry’s fingers played with the bit of hair above the nape of Louis’ neck. “How was the play?”

“I think Li and Zayn enjoyed it. El kept trying to hold my hand to play it up for the cameras though.” Harry winced at the casual mention of her name. They were quiet for a moment, letting the sound of cars honking and people yelling and laughing fill the still room. Louis had let his tired eyes close but Harry just stared at his face, taking every detail in.

“Lou?’ Harry breathed.

“Hm?” His eyes fluttered open.

“I missed you,” Harry confessed. “So much.”

“I missed you too.” Louis cupped Harry’s jaw gently, like he was the most precious thing in the world.

“I never thought it would have to go this far.” The younger boy got out, his voice barely a whisper.

“What d’ya mean?”

“I thought once they saw that the fans don’t care if we’re together then they’d back off.” His eyes started to tear up and his voice was full of emotion. “I didn’t think we’d have to keep lying.”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Louis tried to comfort him. “It’ll all be okay. We’re okay. We’re together. That’s all that matters.”

“That’s all that matters,” Harry repeated, sounding out each syllable deliberately and regaining his composure.

“I’m all yours and you’re all mine.” Louis stroked Harry’s cheek slowly with his thumb. Harry nodded slightly, showing he both understood and agreed. He leaned in for a kiss’ it was sweet and soft and filled with meaning.

Harry pulled away, Louis making a noise from the back of his throat to show his displeasure. Harry ignored it and pressed his lips briefly to Louis’ jaw and down to his neck. He then sucked on the sensitive skin, the gentle kisses forgotten. Harry left blooming bruises everywhere his lips could reach, mumbling ‘mine’ after every mark. After he was satisfied with each love bite, he pressed another kiss to Louis’ lips.

“Love you,” Harry murmured, touching their foreheads together.

“I love you too,” Louis whispered, meaning every word.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, their worry’s forgotten during their brief moment of pure contentment.


End file.
